1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally involves the field of technology pertaining to trailers which may be detachably connected to a tow vehicle. More specifically, the invention relates to an improved trailer which is also capable of being converted into a bridge for spanning the opposite sides of a gulf in order to permit a vehicle to drive thereacross.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide a trailer or similar type of vehicle with provision for permitting a portion of the trailer to form a bridge spanning the opposite sides of a gulf so that vehicles may be driven thereacross. Known trailers of this type have been somewhat complex in structure and difficult to install during conversion from the trailer mode to the bridge mode. Known vehicles of this type have also been lacking in the ability to handle significant loading in both the trailer and bridge modes. Some examples of conventional teachings in this field of prior art are disclosed by the Chervictnak U.S. Pat. No. 1,289,392; Martin U.S. Pat. No. 2,687,225 and Buechler U.S. Pat. No. 3,571,835.